


Mutters

by Carradee



Series: Stories Written in ±2005 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - Yoda: Dark Rendezvous
Genre: Angst, Operation Knightfall, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carradee/pseuds/Carradee
Summary: A petite girl in tattered clothes walks barefoot through the streets of Coruscant—well, Imperial Center. She shivers as she ambles against the cold wind. She’s maybe fourteen, and she mutters under her breath as she wanders.Passersby dismiss her as a fool, probably on spice, possibly insane. Some think her a Jedi traitor, maybe, but she’s too emotional and her clothes are too bad to have come from the Temple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This draws on _Dark Rendezvous_ and not the Republic Commando books that mentioned/had this character, since they hadn't been released when I wrote it.
> 
> Stands alone but can be read as a prequel to [Fade to Black](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8533834).

A petite girl in tattered clothes walks barefoot through the streets of Coruscant—well, Imperial Center. She shivers as she ambles against the cold wind. She’s maybe fourteen, and she mutters under her breath as she wanders.

Passersby dismiss her as a fool, probably on spice, possibly insane. Some think her a Jedi traitor, maybe, but she’s too emotional and her clothes are too bad to have come from the Temple.

“I shouldn’t be here… Iron Hand died here… Whie died here… Were murdered here…”

Her sharp gaze—not the least mad—abruptly notices the remains of a diner across the square. Graffiti smothers even the new Empire’s notices about why the diner has been shut down.

The girl draws closer, as if to a unfamiliarly familiar place, and reads, “Dexter Jettster and employees have been tried and convicted of harboring and abetting criminals, namely Jedi Master and General Obi-Wan Kenobi, murderer of Senator Amidala of Naboo…”

She looks up at the towering wall above her. Her trembling hand travels up the wall.

“And they wonder why Master Billaba went insane.”

A shake travels her body, and her teeth chatter. She glances up and hurries away from the diner. Tears sting her eyes.

“I can’t believe they think he murdered her… Even if he’d known—“

The girl’s breath catches. She glances aside as a pair of troopers and a Jedi hunter run through the square. She falls back into the shadows.

“Did he know?”

The hunter glances her way. He pauses, suspicious of a ragged youth so close to former Jedi grounds. His wait lasts only long enough to Force-probe her. Finding nothing to be concerned about, he continues his pursuit of whomever he’s hunting.

“Amidala’s necklace had the same design that was on _his_ lightsaber…”

The hunter doesn’t bother her. She notices his dismissed interest as he leaves the square.

“They can’t feel me—they can never feel me—I’m not strong enough in the Force to be felt… A blessing, Dark Woman called it before sending me away. And I’d used to have Masters calling me a curse and weight on the…”

The girl swallows, glances around, and continues to meander aimlessly—away from the remains of the Jedi Temple, and away from the mock-Senate that lingers and doesn’t know it’s dead yet.

“I gotta get a new name… Get offworld… Somebody’s gotta live through this nightmare…”

She doesn’t notice when a lightsaber lights in the distance behind her, and another Jedi goes down.

“But giving up my name’s not enough… There’s my nickname, too…”

Another shiver and an involuntary glance towards the mock-Senate. She steps up her pace away.

“ _He_ knew me by it…”

She reaches up and fingers a tuft of hair, significantly shorter than the rest of her tresses.

“No more Scout.”


End file.
